My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Летние короткометражки
РФ: }}My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Летние короткометражки ( ) — серия короткометражек «Девочек из Эквестрии», выпущенных во время «Летнего всплеска» на Discovery Family в июле-августе 2017 года. Большинство из них вышли после презентации на канале фильмов, а после две были выпущены в приложении Discovery Family GO! для мобильных устройств. Стоит отметить, что события первых трёх короткометражек происходят ещё во время первого фильма. Это особенно заметно по внешнему виду Сумеречной Искорки — здесь фигурирует она сама, а не её двойник. Производство и разработка Русский дубляж песен «Наука Твайлайт» и «Пусть начинается шоу» утёк в сеть ещё в марте 2017 года.Two New Equestria Girls Songs Appear on Youtube, In Russian. Sethisto. Equestria Daily. Blogger (2017-03-29). Проверено 30 июля 2017. «Встряска красками», «Сорви крышу», «Питомец для Сансет Шиммер», «Учитель на замену», Epic Fails и «Кантерлотский киноклуб» вначале появились в сигнатуре журнала My Little Pony Equestria Girls, а именно: в выпусках 13, 14 соответственно,— как комиксы "Make-Up Shake Up",New My Little Pony Equestria Girls Magazine review. YouTube (2017-03-10). Проверено 31 июля 2017.2eac5d_bd0c27424c21417292cb77f28159eec8~mv2_d_4961_3508_s_4_2. Wix (2017-03-24). Проверено 31 июля 2017. "Raise the Roof",Mlp_Melody_MusicTM (@mlp_melody_musictm) • Instagram photos and videos. Instagram. Проверено 30 июля 2017.Equestria Girl magazine review. YouTube (2017-05-17). Проверено 30 июля 2017.My little pony equestra girls magazine look though. YouTube (2017-05-21). Проверено 30 июля 2017. ,, "Subs Rock", "Epic Fails" и "The Canterlot Movie Club". «Чудо книга» впервые появилась как комикс в польском журнале под названием "Niesamowita księga".Polish Magazine Shows Off Preview of One of the EqG Summer Shorts. Calpain. Equestria Daily. Blogger (2017-07-30). Проверено 4 августа 2017. Согласно Катрине Хэдли, музыкальные видео были произведены на DHX Media, в то время как остальные серии выпустила ирландская студия Boulder Media Limited под управлением Hasbro.Also let the Boulder Studio know you liked their work! DHX was only involved in the music video. Катрина Хэдли. Twitter (2017-07-30). Проверено 31 июля 2017.Nothing! We made the music video and Hasbro had Boulder Studio make some shorts too! Катрина Хэдли. Twitter (2017-07-30). Проверено 31 июля 2017. Список серий Встряска красками thumb|right|200 px Встряска красками ( ) — первая «летняя» короткометражка. Вышла на канале Discovery Family 30 июля 2017 после презентации фильма «Гарфилд» и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 18 августа 2017 года (на русском — 2 ноября). Действие разворачивается вокруг Рарити и Эпплджек. Краткий пересказ Незадолго до начала Осеннего бала Рарити заканчивает подготовку с платьями и пудрится макияжем. Она предлагает макияж и Эпплджек, но та отказывается. Тогда друзья начинает побуждать Эпплджек, после чего та нехотя соглашается. Рарити заканчивает пудрить Эпплджек, но та, видимо, недовольна результатами, а посему просит Рарити стереть часть макияжа. В конце концов, Эпплджек выглядит так же, как прежде, к огорчению Рарити. История одной фотосессии thumb|right|200 px История одной фотосессии (также Фотобумажная история) ( ) — вторая «летняя» короткометражка. Вышла на канале Discovery Family 30 июля 2017 после презентации фильма «Гарфилд» и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 25 августа 2017 года (на русском — 2 ноября). Действие разворачивается вокруг Фото Финиш. Краткий пересказ На Осеннем балу Фото Финиш является танцевальным фотографом. Она фотографирует Искателей знаков отличия, но, похоже, недовольна фотографией. Тут позирует Главная Шестёрка, и Фото Финиш предлагает добавить им стиля с помощью Пиксель Пиззаз. Девочки фотографируются в разных костюмах и аксессуарах, в том числе Принцесса Искорка и Пинки Пай в виде Шерлока Холмса, а также Рарити в виде королевы и бабочки; при этом Радуга Дэш и Эпплджек всё время проказничают на фоне. И вдруг на одной фотографии крылья Рарити на миг воспламеняются. Затем Фото Финиш объявляет это вершиной её карьеры фотографа и уходит так, как делает обычно. Девочки смеются, а Рарити спрашивает, может ли она сохранить крылья. Сорви крышу thumb|right|200 px Сорви крышу (также Поднимите эту крышу) ( ) — третья «летняя» короткометражка. Вышла на канале Discovery Family 30 июля 2017 после презентации фильма «Гарфилд» и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 1 сентября 2017 года (на русском — 2 ноября). Действие разворачивается вокруг Эпплджек, Радуги Дэш и Искателей знаков отличия. Краткий пересказ Осенний бал длится вовсю, и тут начинает играть музыка в стиле кантри-вестерн: её Эпплджек запросила ещё до бала. Эпплджек приглашает на танец с ней младшую сестрёнку Эппл Блум. Радуга Дэш же воспринимает это как вызов на танцевальный конкурс, а посему приглашает Скуталу станцевать с ней хип-хоп и брейк. Как только танцы разгораются не на шутку и Эпплджек с Радугой увлекаются ими, то Эппл Блум и Скуталу отделяются. По предложению Эппл Блум она со Скуталу исполняют собственный танец, и неудивительно, что они выигрывают конкурс и получают приз от Пинки. Сперва Эпплджек и Радуга, похоже, разочаровываются, но, тем не менее, хвалят танец Искателей, однако Радуга просит о реванше. Кто громче thumb|right|200 px Кто громче ( ) — четвёртая «летняя» короткометражка. Вышла на канале Discovery Family 30 июля 2017 после презентации фильма «Гарфилд» и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 15 сентября 2017 года (на русском — 2 ноября). Действие разворачивается вокруг Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Флаттершай. Краткий пересказ Флаттершай присоединяется в клуб болельщиков Пинки Пай в Школе Кантерлот, и вместе они болеют за команду Вандеркольтов на футбольном матче между ними и Шедоуболтами. Но вот беда: Пинки легко удаётся зарядить толпу энергией, а вот Флаттершай едва может выйти из шёпота. По окончании игры Пинки учит Флаттершай, как правильно болеть во время тренировки Понитоунс; позже они болеют за шахматный клуб, где, как оказалось, нужно быть тише воды и ниже травы. Наука Твайлайт : Хмурый понедельник : Питомец для Сансет Шиммер thumb|right|200 px Питомец для Сансет Шиммер ( ) — седьмая «летняя» короткометражка. Вышла на канале Discovery Family 5 августа 2017 после презентации фильма «Firehouse Dog» и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 22 сентября 2017 года (на русском — 6 ноября). Действие разворачивается вокруг Сансет Шиммер и Флаттершай. Краткий пересказ Флаттершай купает своего кролика Энджела и питомцев своих друзей, готовясь к фотосессии для календаря благотворительности: нужно собрать деньги на приют для животных. Сансет Шиммер тоже хочет поучаствовать, но у неё нет собственного питомца. Тогда Флаттершай спрашивает, хочет ли та иметь питомца, но Сансет говорит, что не знает, кого выбрать. Позже, во время фотосессии в музыкальном классе СШК, Сансет завидует тому, насколько милы питомцы её друзей, а посему просит Флаттершай помочь ей с выбором питомца для себя. В своём приюте Флаттершай показывает Сансет всевозможных питомцев на выбор, но её внимание не привлекает ни один из них. И тут она очаровывается маленьким пятнистым гекконом — она называет его «лучиком света в тёмном царстве». Чуть позже фотосессия питомцев продолжается, причём сюда подключается и новый питомец Сансет Шиммер — Рэй. Учитель на замену thumb|right|200 px Учитель на замену ( ) — восьмая «летняя» короткометражка. Вышла на канале Discovery Family 5 августа 2017 после презентации фильма «Firehouse Dog» и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 29 сентября 2017 года (на русском — 6 ноября). Действие разворачивается вокруг Директора Селестии. Краткий пересказ Директор Селестия замещает учителя, к радости Искорки. Но тут, прежде чем начать урок геологии, её в библиотеку вызывает Мисс Чирайли. Потом она возвращается в класс, однако прежде чем успевает продолжить урок, её просит помочь в кафетерии Бабуля Смит. В третий раз Селестия возвращается, но не тут-то было: снаружи на стену классной комнаты кидает мяч Радуга Дэш. Казалось бы, всё хорошо, но вдруг звонит телефон в классе: это вызывают Селестию в связи с неким обстоятельством. Всё-таки Селестия возвращается — она уверена, что это последняя помеха,— но тут звонит звонок и, следовательно, урок заканчивается. Больше жизни! : Искусство дружбы thumb|right|200 px Искусство дружбы ( ) — десятая «летняя» короткометражка. Вышла на канале Discovery Family 5 августа 2017 после презентации фильма «Эван Всемогущий» и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 13 октября 2017 года (на русском — 6 ноября). Действие разворачивается вокруг Пинки Пай и Сансет Шиммер. Краткий пересказ В классе рисования в Школе Кантерлота Пинки Пай никак не может придумать, что бы такое нарисовать. Тогда Сансет Шиммер велит ей найти вдохновение и, так сказать, «испить его до дна». Ясно, что Пинки воспринимает совет буквально: она пьёт сок у Бабули Смит в кафетерии, но идеи не появляются. Потом она пытается найти вдохновение в природе, а именно: пообщаться с птицами на деревьях,— но всё как об стену горох. Наконец, она пытается отыскать вдохновение с помощью игры на барабанах. Она входит в барабанное соло настолько, что начинает стучать палками по всему что угодно от музыкального класса до класса рисования; тем не менее, даже тогда вдохновение не приходит! Тут Сансет говорит Пинки, что, если ничего не помогает, то ей следует нарисовать нечто, по мнению последней, красивое, что её радует. Вдохновившись нарисованной Сансет рисунком ярких подсолнухов, Пинки Пай хватает кисточки, тюбики с краской и давай рисовать на полотне так бешено, что краска расплескивается по всей комнате. По окончании работы она раскрывает, что нарисовала портрет... самой Сансет Шиммер. Та решает нарисовать и Пинки — они обнимаются, и краска на Сансет накладывается на Пинки. Кантерлотский киноклуб thumb|right|200 px Кантерлотский киноклуб ( ) — одиннадцатая «летняя» короткометражка. Вышла на канале Discovery Family 20 августа 2017 после презентации мультфильма «Шрек навсегда» и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 20 октября 2017 года (на русском — 6 ноября). Действие разворачивается вокруг Искателей знаков отличия и Пинки Пай. Краткий пересказ Спустя недолгое время после событий в короткометражке «Магия зеркала» Эппл Блум, Крошка Бель и Скуталу, которые называют себя «Кантерлотским киноклубом», — или вкратце ККК, — идут в кинотеатр в универмаге на новый фильм о Дэринг Ду (причём, как оказалось, не в первый раз!). Вдруг откуда ни возьмись, перед ними появляется потрясённая Пинки Пай и говорит, что потеряла своего крокодильчика Гамми где-то в кинотеатре, покупая конфеты. Вдохновлённые приключениями Дэринг Ду, Искатели решаются найти Гамми. Искатели ищут и ищут в универмаге до тех пор, пока не находят Зубастика внутри стенда для игры с клешнёй. Скуталу исчерпывает попытки, но в конце концов ей удаётся добыть крокодильчика, к благодарности Пинки. По окончании этого «приключения» Искатели наконец направляются на фильм о Дэринг Ду. Чудо-книга thumb|right|200 px Чудо-книга (также Прыгающий из страницы) ( ) — двенадцатая «летняя» короткометражка. Вышла на канале Discovery Family 27 августа 2017 после презентации фильма «Блондинка в законе» и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 27 октября 2017 года (на русском — 6 ноября). Действие разворачивается вокруг Радуги Дэш. Краткий пересказ Радуга Дэш проводит вечер в своей спальне за очередной книгой о Дэринг Ду под названием «Дэринг Ду и Заоблачный город». Читая, она воображает себя на месте Дэринг. Радуга в образе Дэринг несёт сквозь джунгли Зачарованную диадему Ксилати. Её догоняет бандит по имени Слингшот и окликает её, однако вся его речь звучит как клаксон автомобиля. Радуга вовремя сбегает от него, перепрыгнув через пропасть. Далее она отправляется к некоему Брамби, другу Рэйвенхуфа, который, по сюжету книги, должен проводить её в Заоблачный город. Однако по пути к Брамби рядом с Радугой пролетает попугай, кричащий как звонок телефона. Наконец, Радуга достигает статуй в виде животных, и вдруг слышит позади себя тяжёлые шаги. Думая, что это доктор Кабаллерон, Дэш забирается на одну из статуй, однако та неожиданно трескается напополам, и Радуга с криком падает. Увлекшись своей фантазией, Радуга истошно вопит, сидя на шкафу, где её находят Научно-Искорка и Рарити. Искорка напоминает Радуге, что они собирались пойти в кино, а Эпплджек пыталась позвонить Дэш, но та не брала трубку (вероятно, «попугаем» в фантазии Радуги и была попытка Эпплджек дозвониться, а «голос» Слингшота — это клаксон её машины). Радуга спрыгивает со шкафа, и вместе девочки уходят. В конце показана та самая книга, с изображением человеческой версии Дэринг Ду на обложке. Пусть начинается шоу : Полоса неудач thumb|right|200 px Полоса неудач ( ) — четырнадцатая «летняя» короткометражка. Вышла на канале Discovery Family 27 августа 2017 после презентации фильма «Блондинка в законе» и была добавлена на официальный канал Hasbro на YouTube 10 ноября 2017 года, но так и не была переведена на другие языки (русский перевод серии доступен на канале команды TheDoctorTeam). Краткий пересказ Во время обеда в столовой Школы Кантерлота Рарити замечает в школьной газете фотографии Колоратуры, которая во время занятия йогой неудачно упала ногами вперёд. Сансет Шиммер задумывается о том, что в мире полно таких неловких моментов, и каждая из подруг начинает вспоминать свой «эпик фэйл»: *Искорка во время химического опыта в школьной лаборатории случайно произвела взрыв, из-за чего раствор обрызгивает её и Спайка; *Эпплджек и Пинки Пай однажды так увлеклись беседой друг с другом, что забыли про испечённые ими пироги. Пироги сгорели, а дым от них оказался настолько сильным, что сработала пожарная сигнализация, и ороситель облил девочек водой; *Радуга Дэш, будучи в спортивном магазине, пыталась забить мяч в ворота, но промахнулась и попала в пирамиду из других мячей, над которой мучился продавец, чем сильно его разозлила. К тому же, один из мячей попадает Радуге в лицо; *Флаттершай проводила время с птичками, и те решили сделать ей причёску-«гнездо». Однако она оказалась настолько ужасной, что один из учеников, увидев её, упал со своего скейтборда и врезался в столб; *Рарити сидела в библиотеке в тот момент, когда напротив неё села Сансет. Они улыбнулись и помахали друг другу, однако Сансет заметила, что в зубах у Рарити застрял кусочек салата. Пытаясь жестами объяснить подруге, в чём дело, Шиммер взяла в зубы лист стоящего рядом растения, однако тем самым и сама оказалась в неловкой ситуации. После этого Рарити отшучивается, что с ними ничего подобного не случалось. Девочки встают и уходят, но, не заметив знак «Осторожно, мокрый пол!», поскальзываются и падают друг на друга, после чего весело хохочут. Coinky-Dink World Good Vibes Галерея Справки Примечания en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts es:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Canterlot Shorts Категория:Девочки из Эквестрии Категория:Короткометражки